The present invention relates to a system for sterilization of spaces and surfaces, from consequences at bioterrorism.
Terrorism nowadays became a terrible threat to individual, institutions and whole nations. One form of the terrorism is bioterrorism that involves contamination of air, water, ground in spaces and on surfaces with various types of bacteria, mold, toxins, etc. It is therefore necessary to decontaminate such spaces and surfaces with the use of corresponding decontamination means. When a professional or a general user has to decontaminate a space or a surface, he must uses various substances, as well as corresponding protective gear, which he obtains individually and use during the process of decontamination. It is believed that it is advisable to provide a system which would satisfy all needs for decontamination of corresponding spaces and surfaces from consequences of bioterrorism.